


I Hate You! (Animaniacs)

by IlovePhineas



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brothers, DOT - Freeform, Family, Gen, Hate, Hurt, Rain, Wakko - Freeform, Warner, Yakko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 22:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14246892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlovePhineas/pseuds/IlovePhineas
Summary: A murky day out leaves an irritated Yakko victim to circumstance.





	I Hate You! (Animaniacs)

No one’s pov

The sky had been grey all day, and as the sun began to go down, there seemed to be no change in temperature. The safety rail around the water tower was dripping with the result of the days rain, the chipped paint glaring more fiercely under the remaining dew. A gloved hand ran it’s way across the damp rail, then another, then another. All three of the tower’s inhabitants had just arrived home from their murky day out. The Warner’s excursions weren’t too fun due to weather, and Yakko had gotten an earful from his siblings the entire day over whatever it was that they had happened to be arguing about. His patience was wearing thin, and he did all he could to not scream at them.  
“Nooo~ That’s not what happened, Dot, and you know it!”  
“It is too, it was your fault!”  
“Nuhuh-”  
“Uhuh! You always do this kind of stuff, you never care what other people think-”  
“Yeah, right, don’t push it on me! If you hadn’t been so stupid-”  
“Don’t call me stupid-” The conversation had droned on for too long. Irritated, Yakko had thrown open the dripping tower door, and stomped into the living room. He had made his way across the living room to his favorite chair, and plopped down, his thumb and forefinger massaging the bridge of his nose. They weren’t going to stop arguing any time soon, he knew his siblings better than that, but he could hope if he wanted. He had already had a long day, and wasn’t in too great of a mood.  
The two siblings, still waterlogged, argued in the doorway, not caring to shut the door. Yakko silently thanked the weather for having stopped raining, as to keep the rain out of the wide open WB logo. Not too long after Yakko had turned on the tv in hopes of drowning out his siblings, he could hear them both stomping towards him. Rolling his eyes, Yakko turned in his chair to face the angry duo.  
“Tell him to shut up, Yakko.”  
“What? No, tell her to shut up, Yakko!”   
“Why don’t you both shut up!” Yelling at his siblings was something that felt like a torment to the eldest Warner, and as soon as he did it, he felt guilty. His siblings’ eyes grew, and felt a pang of guilt in his heart, yet he couldn’t help himself from continuing, “I’ve been listening to you two scream at each other all day, and I am absolutely sick of it! Drop whatever upset you and get out of each others face!” Yakko “hmph’d” in his chair, turning away from his confused siblings.  
“We would stop yelling if Wakko wasn’t so dumb, and would just agree with me-”  
“I honestly don’t care anymore, Dot, please just drop it-”  
“You never take my side! I hate you!” Dot stormed off towards her room, fuming the whole way. Her last spoken words seemed to hit Yakko like a bullet. He leaned forward in his chair preparing to stand, but all he could do was grip the arm rests like a lifeline.  
‘She hadn’t meant it, you know she hadn’t meant it.’ His thoughts were swirling. This is why he chose to stay out of their arguments, someone always turned it on him. Of course she hadn’t meant it. He knew that, she was only angry with the situation. Not with him, so why did the words sting so much? Why did the words feel like they could kill him faster than a poison. Why hadn’t he taken the situation with more caution. ‘She hadn’t meant it, calm down. You are overreacting.’   
“Serves her right, she was being dumb and-”  
“Go to your room, Wakko. Now.” Wakko made a face as if he was going to argue, but could see the anger in his brother’s eyes. He obeyed, though he stomped his way there.  
Yakko thought for a minute, he really wanted to go and talk to his sister, to have her apologize. He wanted her to take it back. He knew it wasn’t true, but no matter how many times he told himself that, he still felt ill. He felt like he might cry. Running a hand through his hair, and gripping his forehead, Yakko decided to stand. He made his way through the hall to his sister’s bedroom door, and gave a soft knock. He just wanted her to take it back. ‘She hadn’t meant it, it’ll be fine.’


End file.
